The purpose of this research is to examine lesbians' and bisexual women's experiences of conception and reproductive health care within the context of new developments in reproductive science and technology and emergent same-sex rights legislation. Recent developments in reproductive science and the proliferation of media representations of reproductive technologies in the general public have contributed to a shift in public understandings of reproductive biology. Whereas numerous reports, studies and critiques have addressed heterosexual women's experiences of using various methods of assisted Conception, lesbians have been excluded from this research. Lesbians are using fertility drugs, seeking access to IVF services, engaging in surrogacy arrangements and employing low-tech methods of insemination outside of medical settings. The specific aims of this project are to examine lesbians' experiences of accessing and using various methods of conception and experiences of pregnancy loss and infertility. The findings will address the impact of health and social policies and practices on lesbians' health and outcomes of care. Longer term goals are to develop critical methodologies and knowledge in the field of lesbian health research in order to develop appropriate health care programs that recognize multiple determinants of lesbian health along the axes of class, education, ethnicity, race, ability and geographical locations. This project is an ethnographic study, incorporating participant- observation and in-depth interviews with lesbians living in urban, rural and northern regions of British Columbia, Canada. BC is a unique site in North America for the study of lesbians' use of assisted reproductive technologies. Unlike various states in the US, there is no provincial legislation governing assisted reproduction services in BC and federal legislation has yet to be implemented. As well, BC amended provincial legislation, redefining the meaning of "spouse" thereby allocating de facto rights and obligations of child support, Custody and access to same- sex partners. As increasing numbers of lesbians seek access to reproductive health services and health care for their children it is imperative that health institutions and service providers understand the cultural construction of lesbian health in everyday contexts.